The present invention relates to an axial shaft seal between a housing wall or the like and a shaft rotating therein. Such axial shaft seals are known in various embodiments. Their different designs are usually due to the fact that there are special scaling problems. One of these problem cases is in achieving a seal even when the rotating shaft executes substantial axial movements.
German utility model DE 1 893 773 describes an axial shaft seal in which the axial sealing ring of the seal also moves to a slight extent with an axial displacement of the shaft. Therefore, a soft and relatively long seal is achieved. However, this axial seal necessitates a shaft collar being placed on the shaft, so that the sealing lip rests on it, or a shoulder at the end of the shaft, forming an end face for the sealing lip. However, major axial movements of the shaft cannot be accommodated in view of the structural design of the seal.